


Can You Just Hug Me?

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [22]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee needs a hug after a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Just Hug Me?

Dean walks out onto the back patio to find Renee sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet hanging into the water.  He doesn’t have to look to know that she’s been crying.  He rubs the back of his neck as he walks over.  “How do you want me to cook the chicken?” he asks softly.

 

Renee simply shrugs.  “However you want,” she answers.

 

Dean doesn’t blame her for not saying much to him, or looking at him for that matter.  He had definitely overreacted about what they should do on their short break.  He wasn’t interested in going to a busy beach and he let her know it in the wrong way.  The fight ended when he stormed out of the house.

 

“Okay,” he says softly before heading back into the house.  He glances back to see Blue moving to sit down beside Renee.

 

It’s nearly a half hour later when Renee finally comes inside.  Dean looks over from where he’s standing at the counter.  “Hey,” he says softly.

 

“Hi,” she says just as softly.

 

“I’m sorry about earlier.  I just… I’m sorry.”

 

She shakes her head.  “For which part?”

 

“How I reacted.  I can’t apologize for not wanting to go to the beach.  But I can apologize for how I reacted.  You didn’t deserve that.  I should have come at it in a better way.”

 

She nods.  “Yeah, you should have.”  She shrugs.  “Can you just hug me?”

 

Dean walks over and pulls Renee into his arms, holding her close.  “Anytime you want.” 


End file.
